Once lost, now found
by A Diabolical Angel
Summary: Hermione has disappeared from the magical world right after the graduation night at Hogwarts. It's now 8 years later, she has a son, and is a proffesional muggle psychologist. What happens when someone from her past re-emerges in her life?
1. Chapter First

**AN: I decided this story needed a re-vamping. So that's what I'm currently doing. Just, make it more nice-looking and possibly I'll get more reviews ... Anyways. Good reading everyone!**

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Chapter First

Hermione Granger looked her son over once more. He was currently in his 3rd grade in elementary school but he knew a lot more than the other kids in his class. He not only had the brains, but he also had the beauty. Only 8 years old and he had done a lot of heart-breaking already.

He had silver-blond hair that would glow whenever it was exposed to the sun, and he had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. He was a little tall for his age, but it had been the same case as his father._'His father,' _thought Hermione. She didn't remember anything of the night when they had had sex, and trust me it had been only that one night, but she now knew who this boy's father was.

Hermione let a single tear fall when she remembered her son's father, the years of hell she went through with. She also remembered the whole of the years she spent at Hogwarts.

In her first year, she had been a little know-it-all to everyone's eyes. She had been attacked by a troll and had been rescued by her two best friends Harry and Ron. From there on, they had been called the Golden Trio, always around one-another.

During second year, she had been involved in that whole Voldemort-thing and had been petrified by one of his followers. Third and fourth year had been quite boring although there had been the Yule Ball in fourth, at which she had been accompanied by Viktor Krum. In fifth year, she had been named prefect and had perfect O.W.L.S.

At the end of her sixth year, things had started to get hexic. Dumbledore got killed and the dark war had followed. She started wondering back to the father of her child. He was the one that had been supposed to kill Dumbledore, but Snape ended up killing the old man. Dumbledore's words of reason had gotten through Malfoy's thick head and he ended up coming towards the Light Side, which was quite unexpected of him.

After the war, which had last the whole summer and the beginning of September, the seventh year had past by quite quickly. The Slytherins that weren't killed during the war and that turned out to be good, made friend with the rest of the Hogwarts' students and Malfoy had gotten quite close to the Golden trio.

She sniffled at the thought of everything she went through with her friends. Elis, her son, looked up at her with big eyes at the sound of a sniffle.

"What's wrong mum?" he asked, sounding like a baby.

Hermione wiped her eyes of the tears and responded, "Nothing honey, just remembering old times I spent with my friends at school. Come on now, you don't wanna be late for school now do you?".

"Of course not Mother, I'll be running along now," he said, sounding like a buisness man.

Hermione enveloped her son in a hug before he ran down the stairs and out the door to catch the bus that would lead him to his school.

She too had some work to do. She wiped the remaining tears and packed her little suitcase. She went down the stairs, put a bit of papers in her suitcase, picked up an apple on the way, and got out of her appartement. Hermione Granger was now gone, and the woman you were now looking at was Mia Lavoie, mother of Elis Lavoie, professional muggle psychologist. Of course, the muggles didn't know about the 'muggle' part in her work.

A couple of minutes later, Mia was stopping by at a little cafe to get her morning Capuccino. This morning, it was Leanne that was at the counter. She greeted her as usual, they talked for a bit, and Mia got back on her way. minutes later, Mia was reaching the huge building she worked in.

She went in the elevator, pressed the button that would lead her to the 13th floor and came out. She wandered around, sipping her Capuccino occasionally since her shift didn't start until half an hour. When she was done with her Capuccino, she plopped down on one one the comfortable seats in the waiting room beside her office.

"Hey there, didn't know you had come in," greeted Alessa, her secretary and great friend.

"Sorry if I startled you, I was just walking around," answered Mia.

"Oh, ok then. Well, while we're at it, today you'll have a new patient. You'll work with Mr. Giorgi for 45 instead of the usual hours since he has a soccer practice, and after that you'll meet your new patient," said Alessa, while typing something on the computer.

"Ok, um...when is Mr. Giorgi coming in again?"

"He'll be here at 11o'clock, and around 11h45, your new patient will be here."

"Oh, ok great, but do I have any other patients the rest of the afternoon? See, I have to go pick up my son, he has boxing practice," said Mia.

"Well, you'll have another patient at about 3 o'clock, but you'll only have her for 30 minutes."

"Great, thanks Aless!" said Mia while going into her office.

When she was in, she took off her shoes, threew them in a little corner of the room, went around her desk, and sat back comfortably on her recliner. She still had a bit of time to waste, and besides, she had woken up at, what, 3 o clock in the morning today. So she leaned back and dozed of a bit.

About half an hour later, she woke to the ring of a phone. It was Alessa.

"Yeah, what's up Aless?" asked Mia in what she hoped was a friendly tone, considering she was still grumpy from the fact that she had been woken up by a phone ring.

"Well, your Mr. Giorgi is waiting outside your office, and your new patient called and told me he was going to be running late, family buisness, so he'll be here at 5 o'clock instead of 11h45, I'm sending your patient in now, later," said Aless, with a tone of impatientness in her voice.

Hermione had her session with Mr. Giorgi, which lasted 1 hour, then went to have her lunch break. It was now noon. She went back to the cafe where she had bought her Capuccino that morning, and ordered a Canadian Poutine.

While sipping on her drink, she wondered how her new patient would look like. Would he be tall and handsome, and intelligent, or small, nerdy-looking and...well...yeah. She imagined what it would be like if it were someone from Hogwarts, but quickly dismissed that thought as she knew no one would be able to fine her here, and nobody from Hogwarts would need a psychologist.. At least she thought so.

Then, as quickly as hat thought came, it disappeared as she saw someone looking vaguely familiar. She stood up rather quickly, making her chair fall, but she didn't notice, she was already out the door of the little cafe. She looked for a black and pink mass of hair, found it quick enough, and jumped on it.

"OMPH!" A muffled sound came out from under Hermione.

"Hey you, long time no see," said Hermione.

"Oh.My.God. MIA! I haven't seen you since last year's Christmas Party, where the hell have you been?" asked the stranger.

"Well, I don't know, I've been working pretty much these last days, what've you been up to Maria?" asked Hermione

Maria and Hermione had known each other since the second year after Hermione disappeared away from the magical world. She was really happy to see her since the last time they had met was at her last Christmas party.

"Nothing much, I've also been working, but traveling a lot. I have this new boyfriend called Josh, and he's a pilot, so I join him on his flights sometimes. It's fun. I should bring you along once," she said.

"Sure, I'd love to, but, hey, what are you doing right as of now?" asked Hermione

"Nothing, I was just talking a walk to take my mind off things, you?"

"Well, actually I was eating my lunch, would you like to join me?"

"Sure Mia," said Maria with a smile on her face.

So both girls went into the small cafe, and since Hermione's poutine was already at her table, she started eating it, while Maria ordered something for herself. They talked for about an hour and a half before Hermione realized she had to pick up Elis.

"Oh my god, Maria, I'm really thankful for having seen you, but I have to run, I have to go pick up my son at school. Hopefully I'll see more of you," said Mia, running out of the cafe.

She ran all the way back to her office, which wasn't too far away, seeing it was only across the street. Once in the building, she went to the elevator, pushed the button that would lead her to the underground parking lot, and closed the door. 30 seconds later, she was starting up her black, topless Mustang. She had always loved cars, it was like an obsession for her, kind of like how Harry and Ron liked Quidditch so much.

She got out of the parking lot, went down a couple of blocks, and came up to the school. She frowned when she got out of the car, Elis was on the stairs waiting for her, looking depressed.

"You're late," he stated.

"I'm sorry Elis, mom was talking to an old friend, do you forgive me?" asked Hermione to her son, while envelopping him into a hug.

"Sure mom, anything for you," said Elis before getting in the car and waiting for his mother.

When they were at Elis' boxing practice, Hermione went in with him, watched him a couple of minutes, before going back into the car, telling her son she would be back in two hours max.

'Oh shit' thought Mia. 'I'm gonna be late for my new patient. I hope I can hurry up, or I won't make a good impression' she thought as she sped up a bit. A couple of minute later, 4 minutes exactly, she was parking her car in the same spot as before. She ran up the stairs this time, instead of taking the elevator, ran all the way up to her office and barged in.

Fortunetly, her patient wasn't there yet. She went to take a glass of water, and sat down at her desk, while calming down. When her breathing became normal again, she was about to go ask her secretary when her patient would arrive, but there would be no need as he opened the door and presented himself.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, I have an appointement with a certain Miss Lavoie," he said kinda awkwardly.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. This couldn't be the Draco Malfoy she went to school with. This couldn't be the boy, no...the man, that made school hell for her during five straight years. This couldn't be her boy's fath-. 'No, no no no no NO! This can't be' she thought, all the while fuming inside.

"Uh, hello?" he asked again.

She came out of her trance.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's me, I'm your new patient," he said, obviously more relax than her.

Mia's eyes rolled back, and she fainted. Having quick seeker reflexes, Draco took a step forward and aught her in his arms. She put her on a sofa, put a chair beside her, and waited until she woke up. It wasn't long, only 15 minutes before she got up.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked to Draco, as if she couldn't remember who he was.

He chuckled softly."I'm Draco Malfoy, your new patient," he said slowly as if talking to a 2 year old child.

Mia's breath caught in her throat again, but she managed to maintain her image.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my secretary didn't give me your name, truly sorry," Mia said, not believing she as apologizing to her school nemesis. True, he looked like he had changed, and it sure sounded like he change,'why not give him a try' Mia thought.

He chuckled again."Obviously, that's because I didn't give it to her," he said while looking directly into her eyes. Mia looked at him, and laughed softly, then found herself enhanced by his eyes. 'Just like Elis'. Oh god...'

"Very well, um, I know this is your first session, and normally it would be three hours long, but I have to but it to two hours because I have to go get my son at his boxing practice," said Mia, sill looking into his eyes.

"Sure," said Draco.

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**AN: Last note before I end this chapter, I Am deeeeeeply sorry. I really think the story hasn't started of well, and the end of the chapter is kinda weak. I'll try re-vamping it again in the future, for now I must go on with the other chapters ! It's really hard being an author! Anways ... please review !**

**

* * *

**

_Canadian Poutine_ : Tee hee... I'm Canadian and proud of it. Please don't misjudge me cause of my nationality, though im sure not many of you will ... I might just end of not placing many English sayings in my story, and might end up adding Canadian or American stuff. Deeply sorry. If you dont like this idea, then please I beg of you ... STOP READING THIS STORY.

Now REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Second

**AN: Re-vamping ... re-vamping ... and you guessed it ! More re-vamping from my part! Hope you like the 'new' version, though I think it's quite similar to the last, minus the minor changes. Review ! **

**

* * *

**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Last time on 'Once Lost, Now Found' :_**

"Very well, um, I know this is your first session, and normally it would be three hours long, but I have to but it to two hours because I have to go get my son at his boxing practice," said Mia, sill looking into his eyes.

"Sure," said Draco.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Second

"So, normally, in every first session, I have the patient tell me what his problem is, and we basically try and find out solutions," started Hermione, now wondering why Draco Malfoy was sitting in a muggle psychologist office. "So, may I know your problem, or am I gonna have to wait until it snows?" she asked.

"No, you won't have to wait, but I'm telling you, I don't have one problem in particular," said Draco calmly.

"Care to differ?" asked Mia, uncertain about where this was leading to.

''Look here woman, I don't feel particulary comfortable in this situation. But, if you don't mind, I'm about to divulge to you about everything about my childhood up to pretty much a couple of months ago. So just be understanding, you're probably one of the first people to who I've already explained this.''

Hermione sat up right in her seat. She remembered Malfoy's tone and how she had never quite liked it. It somehow expressed authority, and although in the current situation she should've been 'leader', she felt she should listen up.

''I'm quite sorry Mr. Malfoy. Please go on.''

"Ok, so, I'll start when I was younger, it'll be easier that way. Um, before we start though, I have to tell you something that might shock you, please don't be psyched or anything, I'm not a freak!" Draco warned.

"Ok, well, are you gonna share this great secret you look so keen on keeping?" asked Mia.

Draco seemed to hesitate for a while, before whispering ," I'm a wizard." He looked up to Mia, who seemed to be in an inner war with two parts of her brain. It was a couple of seconds before she spoke to him.

"Yes, so what?" she said quietly.

"So you trust me? You don't think I'm lying? You're not having thought of killing me on the spot?" asked Draco, seeming nervous.

"No, not at all, my, um, cousin is a witch, and my aunt too. I, um, visit them frequently and they sometimes show me some spells," lied Mia. She hadn't been great at lies during her Hogwarts days, but it seemed Draco was buying her excuse.

"Oh, great, a least this won't be totally awkward and you'll know what I'm talking about, right? You do know the basics of the Magical world right?"

"Please calm down Mr. Malfoy. Aren't I suppose to be asking the questions? And yes, I know the 'basics' as you call them. Now go, on with your story," said Mia, visibly calmer than before.

Draco took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Right then ... At the age of 9, my father started to beat me. He didn't use spells yet, only physical pain with punching and kicking, like any muggle would do. He once told me that what he was doing would make me though and that when I would go to school, I wouldn't be bossed around by kids who were older than me." He paused there, taking another deep breath, looking as if he were searching for the right words.

"When I started to go to Hogwarts, the school of wizardry, he started to use some unforgivables on me. When I wouldn't listen to him, he would put me under the Imperius Curse, and when I would forget something he told me, or I would disobey him, he would use the Cruciatus Curse.

"All of this as because he was a Death Eater.'' Hermione quivered here. Malfoy noticed this, but slowly kept on going.

''He wanted me to follow in his steps, become the heir of Voldemort. My mom though, let's just say she didn't have the same opinion. She would try anything to make me go towards the Light side. When she would argue against my father that this wasn't suppose to b a future for a young child, he would put her under the Imperius and the Cruciatus, like me, except she was a woman, she would resist less, and she would hurt even more.

"She didn't only get hurt with the Cruciatus and Imperius. My father eventually got around to beating her the muggle way. He even slashed her back with whips sometimes. He would do anything possible to get us hurt.

"When I was 15, my father started bringing me along to Deatheater meetings. The first time, I never admitted this, but I was so scared of what they were gonna do to me. The meeting took 2 hours. The first 15 minutes which Voldemort just talk to his followers about this newest plans, and then, for the rest of the meeting, other Deatheaters brang out muggles and they tortured them. They used knives, whips, anything they could get their hands on that would hurt. They would hurt them first, then rape them, and finally kill them, any way they would like.

"Of course, I didn't participate in any of this, given I was still not a Deatheater, and I was not of age. At the end of my fifth meeting, Voldemort came to me, and spoke to me. It was the first time I would be so painfully close to him. He told me that to be Deatheater, you had to be 18 years old. Then he told me they were going to make an exception for me since I was very powerful. Turns out I was to be his heir.

"I was initiated into Voldemort's circle when I was 16, at Christmas. After the ceremony, I remember they told me I had to find a woman to impregnate and the child would become Voldemort's heir. My father stepped up, and said that she had to be intelligent, beautiful, good to work with children, and would be easy to convince to come to the Dark side. I had the perfect candidate. Hermione Granger," here, Hermione winced at her own name.

"Though Hermione was the perfect candidate, I couldn't sacrifice her. She had brains, beauty, wit,anything a guy would dream of having. So, I lied to my father. I kept telling him that I was trying hard to be social to her, and everything, but in the end, Voldemort got fed up, and decided that he and the Deatheaters were going to attack at the end of that year.

''They worked on plans possibly every night. I was called to each meeting, which were held at about two nights interval. On the eight meeting, I found out about my possibly last mission. I was to kill old Dumbledore. The plan was perfect, there was no flaw. But once I was facing the old man and had my wand pointed at him, it was another thing.

''I was having an internal battle with myself. He kept talking to me and trying to make me change my mind. Snape finally came up and decided to kill him instead. Dumbledore feel to the floor and Snape made us appear to the Dark Lord's hideout with a Portkey.

Hermione listened intently with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall any second now.

"The following summer was the war. Many people suffered and many people died. In the end, the Light Side won. I had gone over to it after killing Dumbledore though. I had my reasons, anyways. Our seventh year passed by really quickly with us graduates studying for or N.E.W.T.S and the Grad ball to come. I had been named Head Boy, and Hermione Granger was Head Girl. Fascinating woman she was.

''Speaking of the devil, after Graduation, she dissapeared and we never got to finding her. In fact she ressembles you except for the hair and eyes. Sad.''

"Well, terribly sorry about everything that happened but umm,'' Hermione seemed at a loss for words. She quickly wiped away a tear that had feel and shook her head of any previous thoughts she had. She looked at her watch.

''Oh dear god. I'm quite sorry but I must cut this meeting short. I'm late and I need to go pick up my son.''

"Well, since I was the one who made you late, want me to bring you there?" he proposed.

Hermione thought for a couple of seconds before replying, "Sure I could use some help."

Hermione packed up her suitcase, and Draco opened the door for her. They hurried downstairs and Draco looked for his car. He quickly spotted it. He ran to the other side of the street and jumped in it. It was a new topless red Mustang.

They hurried to where Elis' boxing practice was. When they came up to the building, Hermione jumped out of the car, told Draco to wait and went inside.

When inside, she discovered that she wasn't late and there was 10 minutes left so she came back out and told Draco to come in. She forgot all about Elis being his son though.

Draco and Hermione sat down on one of the benches on the side of the room. Draco asked which one was Hermione's son, and she pointed to Elis. The shock he got when he saw Elis was pretty great.

'He looks exactly like me when I was a younger boy' he thought. And it was true, he had the same physique, the same piercing blue eyes and the same platinum blond hair that shined in the sun.

When they were finished, Elis went to change and while he was in the locker room, Hermione and Draco talked for a while.

"How old is he?" asked Draco curiously.

"Ah, he's 8 years old. He's so strong for his age," Hermione said.

Draco didn't reply and looked like he was in deep thought. If Elis is 8 years old, Hermione dissapeared 8 years ago, and he was in a muggle town, exactly where Hermione would hide. . .

"Hermione!" he said disbielivingly.

"Yes?" she said, forgetting her fake identity. She immidiatly cursed herself.

Elis chose this moment to come out all dressed.

''Mom?'' He said with eyebrows raised. He looked at Draco and look even more confused. Poor little one.

Hermione thought for a while. She had a couple of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom why are you crying?" Elis asked, enveloping her mom in his arms.

"Hun, I didn't want it to be like this but," Hermione said, then took a great breath. "This is your father, Draco Malfoy."

And with that, she fainted, but Draco caught her in his arms.

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**AN: There was Draco's history. Yes, I changed it a bit from the orinigal version, some things didn't stick together. Please review now !**


	3. Chapter Third

**AN: Damn the cold basement I have to write in. I should change the heat settings... Anyways. MORE RE-VAMPING! Some things aren't even coherent with others anymore. I had a review making me notice in the last chapters I had made a bigg mistake. Anyways, I'll fix it and hopefully none of you will have noticed it. ... Have a good chapter ! **

**

* * *

**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Last time on 'Once Lost, Now Found' : _**

"Mom why are you crying?" Elis asked, enveloping her mom in his arms.

"Hun, I didn't want it to be like this but," Hermione said, then took a great breath. "This is your father, Draco Malfoy."

And with that, she fainted, but Draco caught her in his arms.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_

Chapter Third

Draco hurried over to the bench they were sitting a couple minutes earlier and set Hermione down. 'Wow,' he thought.'We finally found her!'

About half an hour later, Hermione woke up to Elis shaking her violently.

"Mommy mommy, please wake up, don't leave me alone, please mom," he pleaded , crying at the same time.

"It's ok hun, I'm here, everything's gonna be alright," said Hermione, calming the little boy she had in her arms.

"Hermione!" said Draco, getting up from the another bench he was sitting on.

"Yes," said Hermione as if she was defeated.

"Um, I know this is really. Awkward. But, um, we want you to come back to the magical world Hermione," said Draco searching for the right words.

"And exactly who is 'we'?" she asked.

"Well, a lot of people. Ron, Harry, Pansy -" he was cut off by Hermione though.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you've recently talked to Harry and Ron, and you don't call them by their last names. What happened?"

"Well, you were there during seventh year, don't you remember ?''

"Oh ... right.'' She still didn't understand a few things.

''But I thought you and Ron never really got along!'' she said.

''You're right. And it's still that way. Actually, I get along better with his sister than him, but anyways. We've all really missed you ... and I think you have some explaining to do though' he said nodding towards Elis.

"Oh. Yeah. You're right I guess."

During the whole conversation, Elis sat on the floor looking at each adult when it was their turn to talk to the other. Of course, he didn't understand about what they were talking about. He decided to take action.

"HEY!" he screamed. Both adults jumped a bit then looked at Elis.

"Yes hun?" said Hermione.

"Would you mind explaining everything to me?" he said annoyingly."Magical world, this Harry, and Ron, The Slythemins, and the Light Side? What's this all about," he asked, confused.

"Ok, I got an idea," said Draco out of the blue.

"Yeah, what?" asked Elis.

"We're all going to go to Hermione's place, and your place too I guess," he said to Elis," and then everybody's gonna explain everything to the other people. Deal?"

Hermione and Elis both thought for a moment before Elis nodded his head vigorously. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I," said Hermione.

"Nope, you don't mum," said Elis.

So the three went back to Draco's car, hopped in it and Draco drove to Hermione's appartement. When they were there, Draco got out of the car first and went to the other side of the car to open the door for Hermione and Elis, anything a gentleman would do.

They went inside and when they reached the fifth floor, Hermione open the door with the number 208 on it. They went in. Draco sat on the couch, Elis beside him, and Hermione in front of them on a comfortable recliner chair.

"What do you wanna know," she asked to both of them in general. When Elis saw Draco open his mouth to talk, he cut him off abruptly.

"Wait, before you guys start your stuff, I want to know what you guys were talking about," he said, looking between Hermione and Draco. "And I wanna know if it's true that Draco is my father."

"Yes, it is true that he's your father."

At this point, Elis was already hugging the life out of Draco. The older blond was surprised by this act of love for a moment, before he started to hug his son back. Hermione rolled her eyes. When Draco saw this, he smirked at her.

"Guess the old smirk isn't gone," she remarked.

"Nope."

"Ok, so Elis, what do you generally want to know," said Draco. Elis thought for a moment before saying, "Pretty much everything, ay?''

Hermione laughed at the Canadian reference he made.

''You need to stop watching Canadian Soaps after school ... anyways. You see Elis, there's this world called the magical world. We can do magic in it. People who can do magic are called witches or wizards. Then, depending on your parentage, you're called a muggle born, a half-blood, or a pureblood."

"What's the difference?" Elis asked curiously.

"If you're a muggle born, it means you have two parents that can't do magic. If you're a half-blood, you have one parent that can do magic, and the other can't. And if you're a pureblood, like I am, it means you both have parents that can both do magic," explained Draco to his son.

"When you're 11 years old in the magical world, you have to start going to a magic Academy. When you'll be 11 Elis, you're gonna go to Hogwarts Academy. You stay in the school for seven years learning, well, magic. When you graduate, you'll be a full-pleged wizard. You'll be able to apparate, you'll be able to do magic whenever you want," said Hermione this time.

"Ok, I think I got it, but what's that you called apparate?" he asked.

"It's when you thin hard about somewhere you want to be really hard, and when you wish to be in that place, you travel to it. Watch this. I want to go to the other side of the room, or let's say, I'm going to go in the kitchen. Okay, here goes," said Draco.

He seemed as though he was concentrating hard and with a small 'pop', he disappeared out of the living room. Elis jumped.

"Where'd he go?" he said.

"In the kitchen hun," Hermione said calmly. Unlike Elis, she was used to apparating. "Ok, look, I'll do the same thing. I'll apparate into the kitchen, so when I disappeared come running into the kitchen and you'll find us, ok hun?"

"Um.Yeah.Sure"

Hermione did the same thing as Draco, and disapparated with a little pop. Elis thought both adults were joking, but after 5 minutes of waiting, he ran into the kitchen. When he arrived there, he saw Hermione and Draco having a conversation.

"So you're saying that you've been a full-pledged auror for five years now, and so have Harry and Ron, and you're kinda best mates now! Dear God, they're trying to replace me. We all grew up alongside each other. We needed each other like a sandwich needs bread! So...when they lost me, since the war was over, you guys became aurors, trained together, and now they're gonna make you take my place. I can't believe those two, how could they even think-" but Hermione never got to finish that sentence as Draco put a finger to her lips. It immediately shut her up.

"They're not trying to replace you. But I can tell you one thing. They don't go one single day saying, 'I wonder what would've happened had Hermione stayed with us'," said Draco wistfully.

"Sure, and Snape's favorite color is purple!" Hermions said sarcastically.

"Well, I personally think he would like pink better, but that's for another day."

"MOM!DAD!" screamed Elis, making his way in between the two adults. "Please, stop fighting. Now, you're both going to sit down and apologize to the other before I force you to become friends again," he said.

"We didn't do anything!" said both Draco and Hermione at the same time. They both laughed for a while, before locking eyes with the other, and then looking confused, they turned back to Elis.

"Yeah, um, Elis, um, son?" said Draco uncomfortably.

"Yeah what?" said the young boy, irritated.

"Why don't you go to sleep honey, you've had quite an interesting night," said Hermione taking over.

"Um, yeah, go to sleep," agreed Draco.

Elis nodded, hugged Hermione and then turned to Draco. They proceeded to hug rather bizarrely, Draco given this was the first real encounter with his son, and Elis given Draco was a bit too tall for him. After that, Elis relunctantly marched up to his room.

"Look," started Draco, turning to look Hermione in the eye. "Um, Granger, well, eh, Hermione. All I want, and probably Ron and Harry do too, is for you to come back to the wizarding world. Please?" he added in what he hoped was an innocent tone. Hermione looked at him with unease.

"Look, I'll consider it and maybe we can join a sort of understanding. You still don't know why I've gone into hiding for the last 8 years don't you?''

"Right-o, you'lll have toe explain yourself over tea tommorow morning then ! I'll pick you up at 10 and we can talk about this and much more afterwards," said Draco as he headed for the door. He opened it and started walking down the hall when Hermione stopped him.

"Malfoy! Hey wait, unfair !"

He turned around quite fast which resulted to him banging into a plant. He fell rather clumsily to the floor, and rolled over to see Hermione biting her lip, fighting against the urge to laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh Granger," said Draco clearly irritated by the fact that he could so such a stupid thing in front of such a beautiful woman._'Wait a second, since when has she been beautiful?'_ he asked himself.

_'Since you shagged her in your last year, you arse!'_ another part of his mind replied. He cursed himself.

_'Right-o.'_ He looked up at her and smirked. ''Yes?'' he asked.

''Fine then,tea at 10. But don't be late,'' said Hermione turning herself and going back into her appartement.

Content with himself and the way tommorow was going to be, he got back up and walked down the stairs. If Hermione was surprised at today's events, she had another surprise coming her way .

_OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_

**AN: Great. Another chapter done, or re-done in it's case. 'Oh I wish I had a lot more reviews, that is what I'd like to have...tra la la.' ... REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Not going to say much about this chappy, want it to be a surprise, although you might have known I was gonna put some things in it, anyways. . .  
  
Disclaimer : Why do we still need these. Everyone knows its the great JK who owns this, if they dont know, they might as well go shove a broomstick up their asses.  
  
Where I left you last time:  
  
"Well, what were you going to say?" inquired Draco.  
  
"How about lunch tommorow? At the Bella Donna cafe, noon, I don't work tomorrow so..." said Hermione, suddenly becoming very interested in the glint of the light on her shoes.  
  
"Nope," said Draco fastly. Hermione felt rejected."Instead, I have a better idea. Why don't you come with me, have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, tomorrow, noon. I'll come pick you up, and we can walk there together."  
  
"Um," Hermione started. It was clear she was having an internal battle about what to do. "Sure, whatever. So pick me up at noon?"  
  
"Yeah, um, bye," Draco said, officially putting and end to that night's events.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Chapter four :  
  
Hermione watched Draco walk down the hall until he reached the elevator. He pressed the button, turned around and leaned against the wall. He looked at Hermione and smirked. Hermione shook her head puting a smile on, and turned back to go into her appartement. Before she could do that, Draco said something that shocked her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yeah, Draco?"  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," her said wihle going into the elevator.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Draco," and with that, she went into her appartement with the biggest smile of her life.  
  
'Oh no,' she said to herself.'I can't be... not again. The first time I knew it was a mistake, but, again. . . '  
Her smiled had worn off by the end of the conversation with herself. She turned all the lights off before going into her bedroom to sleep.  
  
When she walked in, she went into her ward rode, put on her pyjamas and went into her bed. She looked at the ceiling for awhile before saying,  
  
"Goodnight, Draco."  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up late. She ran down the stairs and into the ktichen to see Elis was already eating his morning toast while reading a book. She laughed.  
  
"What mum?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing hun, nothing. Now eat your toast or you'll be late for school. Hurry now," she said with a chuckle.  
  
Elis finished eating his toast quickly, looked at his watched and closed his book. He then put it in his bag and ran out the door saying "bye mum, I love you."  
  
"Me too!!" she screamed, not sure if he heard her. She shrugged. She put a toast in her toaster and then called her peronal wardrobe stylist and told her to come over. When the toast popped out, she jumped a bit, then shook her head and ate it quickly. She downed a glass of milk then ran to answer the door.  
  
'Damn, that girl is fast' she thought.  
  
"Hey you," said Melissa, her stylist.  
  
"Hey girl. Weren't you a bit fast?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hun, you forget I live one floor below you," said Melissa shaking her head mockingly."Come one now, get dressed and come to my room."  
  
Hermione made her way tp her bedroom and was about to open her door when Melissa called her name.  
  
"Hermione! What occasion again?" she asked.  
  
"Lunch with old friends I havent seen sine 8 years," she said grinning.  
  
"Ok girl, now hurry up eh?" said her stylist closing the door to her appartement.  
  
10 minute later she was on a small wooden stoll and Melissa was taking her mesurements.  
  
"What've you done with the old ones, you know, the ones you took a month ago," said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Umm, lost them, sorry," said Melissa with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Damn girl, you've got to get more organized. Come on, hurry up now," she said, laughing.  
  
20 more minutes later she was ni the bathroom trying on an outfit melissa had given her.she put the last accessory an looked herself in the mirror. She had on beige jeans that were low on hers hips and a red camisole with a lack line crossing it diagonally.She had put on a silver necklace that was elegent yet very simple. She had earings like people wore in the early 70's, just big rings.  
  
She decided that outfit would do and came out of the bathroom to come faca to face with a smiling Melissa.  
  
"You look beautiful dear. Turn around," she said. Hermione did as she was told and Melissa admired her work. "Now, for hair and make-up." She snapped her fingers and two people came into her room. One was a man, the other a woman.  
  
"Hermione, meet Charles, your hair artist, and Summer, your make-up artist. Now let's go. Chip chop. Hurry up you two, she doesnt have all day ya know," said Melissa shaking her head and getting to work on her nails. Half an hour later, she looked up and Hermione had finished.  
  
Melissa looked at her face and smiled again admiring her two partners' work. Hermione had a light blush foundation and some lip gloss that was bright pink, but not too bright. On her eyes, for her bottom eyelid they put blue eyeliner, and they put a thin line on her top eyelid and at the far corner of her eye, they had mixed the blue with a bit of draker blue, and white. It was very well done.  
  
"Well darling, don't you look good," said Melissa.  
  
"Thanks girl, but I hate to run, or I'll be late. See ya babe," said Hermone, hugging Melissa, thanking Charles and Summer, the running out of the door, into the elevator, out of the elevator and in front of her appartement door. On the bench a bit to the side, Draco was already sitting there waiting for her. He didn't hear her until she made a slight coughing noise. Apparently he was pretty absorbed in his magazine.  
  
"Wow, you look pretty good. If it were up to me, you did this all for me," he said with a chuckle eyeing Hermone up and down.  
  
Hermione laughing nervously and started speaking.  
  
"So, are we going or not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mademoiselle. Come along now," he said, bowing to her. She looked at him and threw her head back and laughed. He looked at her confused.  
  
"Why're you laughin all of a sudden," he asked her.  
  
"You have a deep accent when you speak in french. And you know what?"  
  
"What?" he asked, now very curious as to what she was gonna say.  
  
"It's pretty sexy," she said, gave him a wink and walked down the hallway to the elevator. He stood there gaping at her like she had told her she was the Dark Lord's re-incarnation.  
  
"Well," she said as the door opened."Are you coming or not, ferret?"  
  
He smiled at the name."Yes, of course, know-it-all," he replied, walking over to the elevator. He went in, and pushed the button, they were off.  
  
Once outside, Draco looked around for a couple seconds, then offered his arm to Hermione, who took it gladly. They walked for about 15 minute before ending up in a small alley.Draco took out his wand and tapped several brick in a precise order. Hermione watched him in a daze. When he was done, the bricks unfolded themselves and they moves to the side openiing up to let them go in.  
  
"Hermione Granger, welcome back to the wizarding world," said Draco with a wave of his arm. They stood there for a couple minute until they heard, "are you gonna hurry up or I'll have to hex ya so you can move outta da way?"  
  
They turned around and moved to the side letting an angry, short, brown haired witch who seemed to be old enough. Hermione looked at Draco and they laughed. Hermione stopped immediately when she heard Draco laugh. He too stopped, recollected himself and said, "well, lets go milady," bowing to her once again. Hermione gigled and they walked off.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Just a couple of minute later they were entering Flourish and botts. Hermione had convinced Draco to go in and buy her a book. He eventually gave in and they walked to the shop. When they entered, the librairain looked up fm her book and squinted to see who entered her store. When she saw the two young people, she smiled thinking they were a couple, shook her head and went back to her book.  
  
But then, something clicked. That girl looked a lot like Hermione Granger, an old student at Hogwarts that used to a lot. She looked at the boy, he was Draco Malfoy. 'Wait a second,' she thought.'That IS Hermione Granger.'  
  
"Hermione Granger? Is that you young lady?" she asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned around at the mention of her name, looked at the librairian and smiled. "Yes it's me, I'm back," she said, and blushed."Wait a second...Madam Pince?!? You own the store now? But who's at Hogwarts??" Hermione aked, surprised she was facing her old librairian.  
  
"Oh, I own this store since 5 years now, and my younger cousin is at Hogwarts now," she said with a smile plastered on her face. 'Ding' "Oh! Well, It's been quie a pleasure to see you again Miss Granger, hope to meet again with you soon," she said as she made her way towards the back of the store. A young man came and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I'll just be looking around thanks," she replied, going into thw rows of books.15 minute later, theycame out of the book store, Hermione with a bag which contained 3 books.  
  
"Lunch now? I'm hungry," said Draco eyeing a Hamburger sign down the street.  
  
"A hamburger? Since when does the brommsticks make Hamburgers? Since when does it even make muggle food?"asked Hermione quite surprised to see this.  
  
"A lot of things have changed Hermione. A lot." Hermione shrugged and walked off to the Broomsticks. Draco trailed not far behind. When Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks, a familiar odor came to her. She looked around and smiled. Then, she heard laughter coming from one of the tables. Looking at it, she froze from fear.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
AN: har har har, A CLIFFIE...  
  
Yeah, I told you she would met someone, and she did, Madam Pince...Okay, so it wasnt exactly her that you thought she would meet didnt it? Dont worry, she doesnt only meet her, shes about to met other people now...ill give a cookie to the first person who tells me the exact names and she or he will be mentionned in the next chapter as one of Elis' friend, or one of Hermiopne patient. Anyways....  
  
REVIEW NOW....please! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Nuffin to say except ENJOY THE CHAPTER KIDDIES. Good...lets go now...

Disclaimer : Again, anyone threatening to tell me they dont know who wrote Harry Potter, I purchased a broom yesterday and I'm not afraid to use it. In fact, its right beside me right now...cackles evilly then chokes herself to deaty...almost Alright, on with the story.OoOoOoOoOoOoOLast time :"Lunch now? I'm hungry," said Draco eyeing a Hamburger sign down the street.  
  
"A hamburger? Since when does the brommsticks make Hamburgers? Since when does it even make muggle food?"asked Hermione quite surprised to see this.  
  
"A lot of things have changed Hermione. A lot." Hermione shrugged and walked off to the Broomsticks. Draco trailed not far behind. When Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks, a familiar odor came to her. She looked around and smiled. Then, she heard laughter coming from one of the tables. Looking at it, she froze from fear.OoOoOoOoOoOoOChapter five :Draco noticed that Hemrione had stopped eating and followed her gaze with a confused lok on her face. When he saw the two people at the table, he understood why she had that look of fear on her face. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The gossip queens of the Magical world. If they saw Hermione, word would spread and in 8 hours top the entire magical population would know that Hermione Granger was back.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with that same look of fear.  
  
"Do you want to go?" he asked her.  
  
"I think that'd be a good idea. Quick. I just have to go to the bathoom first. Go pay while Im in it," said Hermione, getting up making as little sound as possible. She made her way to the bathroom while Draco walked to the bar. She disappeared through the door as Draco paid a couple of sickles for the hamburgers and glass of water. He turned around to see Lavender getting up and going into the bathroom.  
  
His breath caught in his throat and he started walking to the door but remembered he was a guy. He walked back to the bar, and sat on the stool watching the door intently. A couple of minutes passed and Hermione still hadnt come out. He sighed and asked for the Daily Prophet. He didnt know though that Hermione wouldn only come out 10 minutes later...OoOoOoOoOoOoOIn the bathroom...  
  
Hermione was splasing some water on her face when someone walked in the bathroom. She dried her face off and looked up. When she saw who it was, she found that same fear expression. The new arrival's one, was one of shock. She ran over to Hermione and hugged her with all her might. Great.  
  
"Hermione, is that really you?" she asked...no screached.  
  
"Um..That would be positive."  
  
"Its been SO long. What buisness brings you here? Are you here with someone? Where were you all those years? We've missed you so much, especially Ron and Harry."  
  
"You kept in touch with Harry and Ron?" ased Hermione disbelievingly.  
  
She laughed. How dare she? "Hunny," and how dare she call her 'hunny'? "I'm married to Ron and we have two kids.You missed out on a lot."  
  
Hermione was shocked. Had she missed that much. She backed up away from Lavender but soon stopped as she backed into the wall. She let herself slide down to the floor and started wheeping.  
  
"I missed out on pretty much everything I'm sure..thing is..I did it cause I was afraid...afraid that people were gonna laugh at me..laugh at Elis...and laugh at him for...never mind.." said whispered Hermione into her arms.  
  
Lavender kneeled down beside the girl and lifted Hermione's chin with her hand. "Why would we laugh at you? You're smart, beautifull, grown up now, I'm sure you're not the bookworm type anymore. And who's Elis by the way?"  
  
"My son," Hermione replied withouth thinking. "Shit," she said, looking up into Lavender's eyes.  
  
"Really, you have a son? Who's is it? How old is he? Is the father hot? Come on girl," said Lavender really quick. Oh great, the gossip queen side is coming out.  
  
"Umm, Lavender I'm sorry I have to go," said Hermione, getting up dusting herself and running out of the abthroom. When she reached the bar, she took Draco by the arm and dragged him out of the Three Broomsticks. Lavender had the time to get out of the bathroom to see Draco being dragged out by Hermione. She smirked to herself and cackled an evil, foul laugh. Oh wait, that's Voldemort.  
  
Let's say she just laughed evilly. Parvati looked up at her friend. "Stupid, why are you laughing like that, you only laugh like that when you have...new...gosssip? Oh girl, you're the best. What is it?"  
  
Lavender sat down and proceeded to tell her friend all about her plan. She had hated the Granger girl ever since her second year at Hogwarts and she knew how to get her pay back. Lavender and Parvati stayed at the Three Brommsticks a couple more hours writing donw what they could send as an article to the Daily Prophet.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoODiagon Alley...  
  
Hermione kept on running until she couldnt take it anymore. She stopped immediately causing Draco to run into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going stupid," said Hermione to him.  
  
"Your fault," he replied. He let go of her hand and sat on a box. They were now in an alleyway which looked very old. Hermione walked back and forth thinking to herself and muttering things like "Im so stupid" and "Why did she have to be there?".  
  
"Well, no you're not stupid and it wasn't our fault they were there. It was probably Written," said Draco.  
  
Hermione turned to him violently but became dizzy causing her to put a hand to her forehead while leaning against the wall. When the dizzyness passed, she looked at Draco puzzled.  
  
"Written? I've heard that before...Dumbledore! He said that to me before I left...Damn," she said frowing to herself. "But um...how do you know about the Written thing or whatever?" she asked Draco.  
  
"My mother was a Seer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A couple of seconds passed.  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure. I remember when I was younger, before we started Hogwarts, accidents tended to happen a lot in the Manor. When a ouse-elf or me would break something, Lucius would get angered and prepare to punish us, but mother would calmy say, 'Stop, it was Written.'.  
  
"A couple of years ago, about 3 years after graduation, she told me we needed to talk. We went to her office and she told me she was a seer and all. She told me that she knew what happened on grad night," here he winked at Hermione, but she wasnt looking," and she told me a couple of things about my future. Once, I remember asking her why she would always say, it was Written.  
  
"She explained to me that the everything in the world, every human being, every living thing, down to every last detail of our world, even the how the grass was cut, to each thought we thought, that the Fates had Written it a long time ago. Everything they had written was in a book, stored somewhere we no one knew the destination except for a couple of very wise wizards. Dumbledore is included in that list, as well as Merlin, the Great Slytherin and James Potter. A couple of other knew about it as well, but I don't know any of them.  
  
"My mother didn't exactly tell me how these wizards got the location of the book, but she told me once, that if the book or the location fo the book, came across the wrong hands, that everything the Fates had written, that our Destiny, and that our lives vould b changed forever. After that, she passed out," said Draco with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"I fear I don't understand," said Hermione. Draco sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's best you don't understand this time."  
  
"Stupid! I'm a seer, Dumbledore as well, we all know Slytherin was one of the greatest Seers, and James Potter, I'm not sure. If all these great wizards knew, that must mean all Seers know the location of the book, meaning your mother knew, and I should know it as well. Ugh, you're so dumb," said Hermione fuming.  
  
Draco stood up and looked at Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Stop shouting at me you bloody woman! All I tried to do today was have a good time, maybe get to know a little more about you and my son, but one word I say and everything goes in the wrong direction. You know what, NEVERMIND, forget everything I said today. I don't want to see you again. As for Elis-"  
  
"Shut up you bastard! Elis is my kid, and you weren't there for him thourhgout the 8 yeasr he grew up. I dont think you should be allowed within close parameter of him. I wont let you see him again. And fine! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER," said Hermione before turning around and storming out of the alleyway.  
  
Draco sighed and sat back on his box. He shook his head, reached into his pocket for his wand, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOA/N: Well...? WADYA THINK? I dont know, might be too short but hey, I dont feel like writing anymore today. All i want is to read your reviews You know. You guys are my muses. Its really fun to get told that you have a great writing style and that your story's great. Anyhow...Next chapter :  
Draco gets some sad news.  
Hermione gets owled by someone.  
More people get involved.OH..sadly, no one actually found out who Hermione would meet today..someone came close though oh well chow 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: once again, i've nothing to say to yall, cause im bored, gots nothing to do except write this, and im eating a cumcumber, just thought youd like to know.  
  
Well know, on with the chapter...oh, and I was reading my reviews, for my whole story not only one chapter, and I came upon this review that made me shake me head disapprovingly. If you feel like telling me my story is bad, or writing that it doesnt have a point, AT LEAST LEAVE YOURE NAME...if youre doing it you shouldnt be ashamed so then you ouldnt have to go under anonymous...!!!!!  
  
Well, thats all for now, lol, sorry for the outburst. Lets write now.  
  
Last time on OLNF:  
  
"...I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER," said Hermione before turning around and storming out of the alleyway.  
  
Draco sighed and sat back on his box. He shook his head, reached into his pocket for his wand, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Chapter six :  
  
Hermione sighed when she turned around a corner. Oh god no! Someone was coming her way. Someone she knew and didn't want to see her face. Hermione turned around and started walking the opposite direction but she was cornered : Lavender and Parvati were coming out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
She thought for a second and decided she was best confronting Pansy instead of Parvati and Lavender. She started walking and was immediately stopped by none other that her ex-best friend.

"_Hermione_?!" she asked Hermione, confused.  
  
"Yes, that's me, always was always will be," said Hermione sighing once more.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't I allowed to walk, breathe and live anymore, Pansy." She couldn't stand the fact that she was talking to her best friend. _'Ex-best friend now'_, she reminded herself.  
  
"I meant how come you disappear for 8 years and suddenly come back without a reason?"  
  
"Cause I was contacted by Voldemort in my dreams and he told me I was his daughter," said Hermione shaking her head, sarcasm clear in her voice.  
  
"Fu-huck. Are you serious? Are you sure this isn't a mistake or anything?" asked Pansy, once more. Apparently, sarcasm was nothing more than a seven letter word in her world.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN QUESTIONS ALREADY! And if you're so keen on finding out, it was Draco that came to me. Now, I'm sorry but since your questions have been answered I'm leaving now," said Hermione, huffing and storming off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Whoa there Hermione, PMS anyone?" said Pansy smirking.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
When Hermione set foot in her appartement, Elis was already there, sitting on the couch, reading a book. Her Hogwarts Yearbook, more precisely. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Elis!" she said a little louder than she meant to. This caused him to scream out, drop the book and cover his face with his hands. Hermione laughed at this."Sorry baby, mum didn't want to talk as loud as that. But, how come you aren't at school?"  
  
"Oh, that," said Elis, taking his hands off his face and turning to look at Hermione."During lunch time we got a bomb warning. Actually, I know it as a fake warning, call it intuition, but school was canceled for the afternoon so I came home."  
  
"Ok, but why are you reading my Yearbook? Much less, why were you looking through my things?" asked Hermione putting her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well...I didn't have anything better to do, and I wanted to see what you and Draco looked like in school."  
  
Saying the name Draco made Hermione flinch.  
  
"Why are you flinching?"  
  
"Oh baby, Draco flinch and I got into a fight today. I'm sorry but it seems you wont be seeing him anytime soon."  
  
"MUM! For eight years I grew up with no father, then just recently, out of nowhere he appears, you and him tell me there's this Magical world that exists, that I'm a wizard and we can do magic. Real magic!" Here Elis took a breath.  
  
"I was so psyched to have my dad back in my life! I thought you would get back together and we could be a family again but noooo! You just had to ruin my chance at being a normal kid did you?" he rambled on.  
  
"Well, I'm SOR-RY, but in no near future will we see Draco flinch again."  
  
"FINE THEN BE THAT WAY!" he screamed at Hermione, threw the book on the floor and stormed to his bedroom, making sure the door slamed.  
  
Hermione sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and walked over to her Yearbook. She sat on the couch and picked it up. She started fliiping the pages and old memories started to come back. Especially those of her grad night. She flipped the pages again and one of the pictures stood out from the rest.  
  
It was Hermione and Pansy dansing on the dance floor the night of the garduation ceremony. She shook her head and looked at the next page. On top was a picture of Harry, Ron and her sitting underneath the Whomping Willow.  
  
Hermione remembered this picture. She had been dating Dean at the time, which didin't last long. He was the one behind the camera. This picture was one of many others that didn't move. Some of the students had taken the liberty of using the muggle device, and other had not.  
  
A single tear fell from Hermione's eye as she traced the outline of the picture. She was blown out of her reverie when the phone rang. She shut the book and ran over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Mia!"It was her secretary, and her voice sounded urgent enough."Quick, we need you at the office. One of your patients came earlier and he thinks we're tommorow, and he's saying he's not leaving without have talked to you at least once."  
  
"Seriously?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, now will you hurry up, quick now he's tearing the office apart saying you forgot him. OMIGOD, he's attacking the plants. Gotta go, but hurry," said Alessa hanging up quickly. She grinned at the other end of the line.  
  
Hermione ran to her smaller office in her appartement to gather up some papers. "Elis! I have to go to the office, I'll come back around seven o'clock tonight. Ask Melina to make you dinner." Melina was their neighbor and good friend. "Love you!"  
  
And with that she was off. She ran down all the way to the first floor, too much ni a hurry to wait for the elevator and ran all the way down to the basement, where the parking lot was held. She ran into an alley and opened the door to her car.  
  
Once out of the parking lot, she drove pretty quickly to the office. Quickly considering the ride normally took 10 minutes and she did it in 4. Might've been the traffic too, oh well.  
  
She went into the vallet parking lot, got out quickly once more, threw her keys to the vallet and jogged into the building.  
  
Once in the lobby, she sat down on one of the chairs and tried to start breathing normally again. When she had regained her composure she stood up and walked to the elevator. When it opened the guy inside was apparently waiting for her because he put on a look of relief on his face and said, "finally you're here Miss Lavoie. 13rd floor I presume?"  
  
"Yes Guy. Thank you."  
  
The ride up was kept quiet except for the noise the elevator made going up. When she stepped out Guy said,"Have a nice day Miss Lavoie. Good evening more like it though." He nodded his head. Hermione nodded her head to, and thanked him once more before going to her office.  
  
When she opened the door thought, she was met with one great surprise.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" people yelled at frmo different places in the room. (AN: great surprise ay? Surprise...SURPRISE! get it!?! ok maybe it wasnt that funny. Must be the cucumbers getting to my head. On with the story now.)  
  
Hermione...Mia, turned to look at all the people that had gathered in her office. About 10 20, maybe even 30 of her closeest friends and co-workers were here. She put on a confused look.  
  
"What is the surprise for," she said. Some people laughed at her memory lapse.  
  
"5 years ago, today, you started working here as an official psychologist Mia, and we'd like to congradulate you for staying this far. Who knows, mabye you'll stay with us for another 5, 10, even 15 years maybe?" said Alessa walking to the center of the room.  
  
"If I don't find a better paying ferm that is," said Mia. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well now, when the caterer will come in, if everyone will please go to the 10th floor while we prepare the room for dinner. While waiting for him to arrive, be free to chit chat, and don't forget to congraduate our hard-working Mia!" said a girl mia's age. Her name was Lesley, she had been working for only one more years then Hermione, making this her sixth.  
  
Everyone talked for a while and when the caterer came everyone was shooed off to the 10th floor except for Lesley and Alessa, who were probably the responsables for the party.  
  
After dinner everyone gave Mia a small gift. Some didn't have one, but congradulated her nonethelss. Around 9 o' clock, Mia left saying she had to go hiome to take care of Elis soe everyone congradulated her once again and wished her the best of luck for the years to come.  
  
Though when Hermione got back home, she got another surprise. This one less pleasing then her party.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
AN: Well well well...a cliffie. Or maybe not.  
  
Once again, I know, this chapter is short, normally I have about another page or two but hey, I have to go take my shower. We're going to the retaurant tonigh and I have to get ready. Oh yeah...Do you know why we're going to the restaurant...?  
  
CAUSE ITS MA BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Go Kim, itsa birthday, we gonna party like itsa birthday we gone sip bacardy like itsa birthday, and we dont give a fuck that itsa birthday!  
  
Sorry had to say it.  
  
Oh well. g2g.  
  
I luv yall, and feel free to review now. Thanks. Hugs and kisses! Kim -xox- 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WOW! I'm starting to update daily, well, nevermind. So, basically from now on, everytime I dont have soem homework...damn homework...Ill try and update a chapter and ill do this as much as i can.  
  
Um..for the last chapter, I got onle 2 reviews, but that's only in like one day, so maybe I was too fast saying I wouldnt get anymoer. But the first review struck me..."happy bday", lollll valentines-hater, you make me laugh, you reviwe to wish me happy bday and not to tell me my story is good....anyways. I had a good laugh.  
  
So, on with the story!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Last time on OLNF:  
  
Though when Hermione got back home, she got another surprise. This one less pleasing then her party.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Hermione opened the door to no sound. She let her suitcase fall on the floor and tip toed to the living room. Elis wasn't there. _'Ok Hermione, dont panic now,'_ she said to herself.  
  
She went to her office to take her files out of hersuitcase and was greeted with another eerie silence. This was starting to freak her out.  
  
"Elis? Elis baby, where are you?" she said. "ELIS," she said a little louder this time.  
  
"Ok, don't freak out Granger, maybe he's sleeping," she said again.  
  
She stored her files away and tiptoed once more to Elis' bedroom. When she opened the door she was greeted with a site that scared her to death.  
  
It was empty.  
  
(AN: lolll, dramatic effect tends to haev that kind of effect on people...ill just keep on writing now.)  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Malfoy Manor...  
  
Draco was lying on his back on top of his king-size bed, in the biggest of his rooms. It was decorated with dark blue and silver colors and had black pillows. He had never really been a fan of the Slytherin colors. Now if I were to describe you the whole room, it would take an hour, so nevermind.  
  
He was thinking about this one girl that had had an effect him for quite a while now. Juist revently he had brang her out of her hole and out in the open but she backed down after an argument.  
  
Durgin the 8 years she had disappeared he had thought about her. He still remembered the night where they had had sex, or, more or less conceived Elis, their son, althought Draco hadn't found out he was a father until 5 days ago.  
  
The nigth was clear in his memory. He still remembered her screams of ecstasy.  
  
_He started massaging her vagina trough the fabric. Hermione started moaning loader this time. Draco smirked and saw Hermione close her eyes in ecstasy. He pushed her legs further apart as he started stroking her harder._  
  
Yes, every little detail of what they went through was still graved in his head, and always would be. Or maybe it was the fact that he had stored it in his pensieve a couple of days later.  
  
_He slowly blew across her vagina and her eyes widened as she gasped. This done he immediately plunged his tongue inside of her. Her reaction was phenomenal. She gasped once more, screamed his name and bucked her hips again the contours of his face. Draco grinned._  
  
Sure, during those 8 years he had still had sex, but just less then during his Hogwarts days. Though a couple of times he remembered himself screaming out Hermione's name instead of the girl. True, Hermione had been really good. Probably one of the best.  
  
_He finally thrust into her as she half moaned, half screamed his name out. He thought he had hurt her, but one look at her face told him she screamed out of ecsatsy._  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He needed release now. Just tinking about that night and what they had done made him horny.  
  
He went to his bathroom and proceeded to caress his member for about 5 minutes. After this, he went to the libraby and started to read.  
  
He took out one of his favorite book but his mind couldn't help but wandering back to Hermione and Elis' faces.  
  
"Maybe I should apologize to her," he said out loud.  
  
"Or maybe you shouldn't," said a voice in the room.  
  
"Who's there!" Silence. "Show yourself or die," said Draco. More silence. Draco took his wand out and pointed it in the direction of a back corner. The voice seemed to be coming from there.  
  
"No dont kill me master Draco, and I'm sorry if I can't move I was made that way," said the voice once more.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side while trying to pierce through the darkness.He couldn't see a thing. He sighed and whispered Lumos and the room illuminated itself a bit more.  
  
A _mirror.  
_  
Hehe. How could he be so stupid. He had forgotten that mirrors could talk back.  
  
"Why should I not speak to her ay?" asked Draco sitting down in front of the mirror. A small face appeared. One of a young man, maybe younger than Draco, then again maybe not.  
  
"You should let her come to you. It it what she will do in a couple of days, if it is not weeks. It was Written. So shall she do."  
  
Draco thinked he understood, then again...  
  
"Let her come to you Master. It is what would be best. If _YOU_ go back to _HER_, you will aggravate her. She will be annoyed of your presence and leave you alone for quite a long time. Instead, if you dont talk to her for a while she'll realize she needs you more that she thought so," said the mirror. Those words were pretty deep!  
  
"Alright, but I'm not so sure it'll work."  
  
"Well, I'd best be off then," said the mirror, and with that the face disappeared and total silence reigned in the library again. Draco sat back down on a couch and could finally read peacfully.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
She was starting to panic. Elis wasn't in her office, nor the living room, nor the kitchen, her bedroom either, and his too. Wait, that was the whole appartement, except from the bathroom.  
  
"Damn," Hermione muttered under her breath. She sat down on the couch and thought for a while. Then it clicked. The cellphone Hermione had given him for his birthday if emergencies were to happen.  
  
She got up and ran to the nearest telephone only to realize it had been right beside her in the living room. She sat back down on the couch and composed the number quickly.  
  
_Ring_. No answer.  
  
_Another ring._ Still no answer.  
  
_Third ring._ Silence and complete silence.  
  
_Fourth ring.  
_  
_Another ring.  
_  
"ARGH!" screamed Hermione as she closed the phone. He wasn't answering. Normally he would, but now he wasn't. Yes, panic would be the feeling Hermione was, well, feeling, right now. (AN: lollll)  
  
She was now imagining the worst case scenarios. Maybe he was kidnapped by death eaters, or maybe Draco had come to egt him and was tortoring his own son, or maybe there had been a mass mruder while she was out and elis was one of the victims.  
  
She got even more panicky. (sp?)  
  
She got up and went over to her coat rack. She put on her leather Ferrari jacket and ran out of her appartement. She didn't know where to go the she thought maybe Melina had seen him.  
  
She ran over to the next door and banged on it. It took a while before it answered, but Melina slowly opened the door and raised and eyebrow at Hermione who was panting heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked her neighbor.  
  
"Empty appartement...Elis....missing....need air..." she said while collapsing on the floor. he was sitting indian style and was trying to regain her breath.  
  
"Wait a second her darling," said Melina closing the door again.  
  
Hermione waited and after about 2 minutes the door opened once more.  
  
Herione sighed deeply and ran to the person.  
  
"Elis, dont do that again you gave me a scare. And when I say scared I mean scare!" said Hermione hugging her son.  
  
"Dont worry. Five minutes after you left I came here and we ate and now we were playing in the living room together."  
  
"But your cellphone. Why didn't it ring?"  
  
"Well, maybe the fact that we were playing hide and seek, and I didn't want Melina to find me," said Elis while Melina smirked.  
  
"Well, Ill leave you two to get to sleep. It's starting to get late, and Im kinda tired myself sdo, goodnight yall," said Melina giving Hermione a hug and Elis a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hermione and Elis went back to their appartement and went into Elis' room. Hermione sat Elis on his bed and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you and I don't want you to ever forget. What you did tonight scared me. You could've left a note at least," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, and I love you too."  
  
"I take it you're not angry at me anymore?"  
  
"Of course not, I understand why you did it," said Elis taking his clother off and putting his pajamas on.  
  
"Alright love, goodnight," said Hermione putting the light off and closing the door as Elis went into his bed.  
  
Hemrione went to sleep a little later than Elis, but not before reading about 3 chapters of her book.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Hermione awoke to scratching on her window. She raised an eyebrow and looked at it. A dark shadow was hovering on the other side. It took some time to realize it was an owl.  
  
She opened her window and the owl flew in. She dropped a newspapers with a note on top. It flew back out and Hermione closed the window.  
  
She took the note off the newspaper and read it.  
  
_'Hey you,  
  
Just thought you might like to read this article. Sounds important!  
  
Love from ya best frined, still I hope,  
  
Ginny -xxx-'_  
  
Hermione rasied an eyebrow again. She un-rolled the newspaper. The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Oh no," said Hermione as she read the first page article.  
  
**_Hermione Granger back out in the open after 8 years of hiding in her hole, and with the most unlkely person._**  
  
There was a picture of her and Draco sipping on their butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
_'Hermione Granger, who has been hiding for the past 8 years is back out in the open and exposed to public. She was seen recently with Draco Malfoy in the popular pub, the Three Broomsticks.  
  
She has come back with a son, which we do not know yet if is a muggle born or pureblood wizard and we have not yet learned the name of. Why has she decided to appear out of the blue after 8 years of hiding? And why, of all people, with Draco Malfoy? Some people contacted us with information.  
  
"I think she's going out with Malfoy, and she was hiding all these years because she was afraid of what people would say," said one Parvati Patil just yesterday afternoon after have seen the two peacefuly eating burgers and drinking butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I saw her yesterday on the street," says Pansy Parkinson, ex-best fried of Hermione."I asked her why she just appeared out of nowhere and so suddenly and she told me she had been contacted by You-Know-Who in her dreams and that she was his daughter.Then again maybe she was using sarcasm." '  
_  
'Well, maybe she does know whats sarcasm is,' thought Hermione.  
  
_'More people have been contacting us with possible ideas of why she's just re-appeared and telling us their philosophies. More on this story tommorow.' Article written by Rita Skeeter.  
_  
Hermione banged her head on the wall and threw the newspaper in a corner of her room.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
AN: Thats it for today. This chapter was a buit longer the yesterday's one. Ho well, better for you.  
  
Well, I dont have anything else to say, except I ate a really good steak yesterday at the restaurant. excellent. But it cost a lot. LoL. Well now, good day and please review!  
  
Hugs and kisses. Kim. -xox-


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Damn, Ive benn offline for a while now, sorry, real life is kinda stressing me out with all my school work and everything, Anyways, I wont tell you much bout this chapter, just that I hope you enjoy it and that I can still keep you up in suspense while youre still interested in my story. Cheers!  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Last time on OLNF:  
  
Hermione banged her head on the wall and threw the newspaper in a corner of her room.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning she decided it was best to actually come out in the open again. Like the arcticle had said.  
  
She went inside her closet with the thought of wearing something very reveiling today. She picked out somereally short shorts, those kind you can wear over your bathing suit, sand he picked a bathing suit top, one that tied itself behing her neck.  
  
The shorts were white, and her top was red so she thought, why not have matching makeup. She put on a bit of red mascara with a bit of blush and white eyeshadow. She also wnated to change her hair color today, so she died it black in an instant with her wand. She looked herself in the mirror and realized something was missing.  
  
Her sunglasses!  
  
She looked around her room and remembered she had put them on the kicthen cuonter two days prior. She ran out of her room and saw Elis eating his breakfast while watching the television. It was a saturday today, so she thought maybe she could bring Elis along to wherever she was going.  
  
"Elis baby," said Hermione while putting her sungalsses on then fixing her new black hair up. "Mommy's going to see some school friends she hasn't seen in a while. Do you want to come along and I can presnet you to them? Please? For me?"  
  
Elis looked up from the television and put on a look of surprise when he saw his mom, but it quickly disappeared."Umm, sure. When are we leaving?" He asked putting his cereal bowl in the dishwasher.  
  
"As soon as you'll be ready. Which is," Hermione took out her wand and whispered something," now!" Elis felt all tingely. He looked down and was surprised to see he had on a white t shirt with dark green shorts.  
  
"Cool. I'm already starting to get used to this magic thingy," he said as he put his hand in Hermione's and they went out of the appartement.  
  
"We're going to have to walk a bit. We're gonna go to a pub, in the magic world. So you'll finally be able to see what it's like. Alright hunny?"  
  
"Yes mom," he replied and they started walking towards the Leaking Cauldron, which was about 10 minutes walk from Hermione's appartement.  
  
When they got there, they made their way to the back. Some wizard and witches looked up just in time to see Hermione pass, and said "Hey, was that Hermione Granger?" Especially a platinum haired man, with clear silver eyes.  
  
He got up just in time to see her dissapear into the back alley.  
  
Hermione tapped the bricks in the order she remember Hagrid had tought them in fourth year. When she was done, she stepped back to admire her work. The bricks stepped aside to make an entrance for them.  
  
Hermione looked at Elis. The look on his face was of both surprise and confusion.  
  
"I'll teach you how to do it when you'll be older. Come on then," she said taking his hand and walked in Diagon Alley. Elis kept looking around thinking he'd have a pretty bad nek-ache at the end of the day. He was amazed by all the pretty colours, by everything in the shops, the witches' robes, and wizard hats.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
When Draco got outside, once more he got there just in time to see Hermione and Elis go through the wall and the wall re closing itself. Draco stood in front of the wall. He hadn't traveled much by this wall, only a couple of time during his youth, and he was accompanied by hs father anyways.  
  
He took out his wand and started tapping the bricks in the order he thought was right. The first time it didn't work, neither did the second, but the third time, the wall finally opened itself to reveil thousands of witches and wizards.  
  
He tried to seek a mass of auburn colored hair, forgetting Hermione had died it that morning. He started running through the mass of people but couldn't see her.  
  
He saw a bench beside a shop, so he ran over to it and stood on it. He saw Hermione face, and then remembered she had died her hair black. He also saw Elis, who had his hand in Hermione's. They walke inside the Dragon's Inn.  
  
It was about 15-20 shops from where Draco was, but he was convinced that if her ran to it, he wouldn't miss them another time.  
  
So he jumped off the bench and ran in their direction.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Hermione turned her head just in time to see Draco stand up on a bench.'_Damn_,' she thought miserably.  
  
She looked around her quickly and saw the Dragon's Inn. She remembered when Ron Haary and her had stayed here during sixth year. It had a fireplace for floo-ing.  
  
She quickly walked over casue she didnt want to rush Elis, and tried not to seem in a hurry because she didnt want Elis to know what was happenning.  
  
When they stepped inside, the inn-keeper looked at her weirdly before softening his expression.  
  
"Hermione!" he said. It was Justin Flinch-Flethley's father and he remembered her from all the time she had visited them during the sumer between 5th and 6th year. She had been dating Justin during that time.  
  
"Good morning Victor. I would've liked to see Justin, or to talk more, but I'm in a hurry see, I have to get to the Weasley's house quickly," said Hermione while turning her head a couple of time in direction of the window. See would see Draco if he hapenned to have followed them.  
  
"Of course Hermione, anything for a great girl," said Victor. He walked over to his fireplace and took a bag ofwhite powder off of it. He handed some over to Hermione and a litle bit to Elis.  
  
Elis was confused. He looked up to Hermione. "Mom?"  
  
"Just listen baby. You're going to throw that in the fireplace in a couple of seconds and yell _'Weasley residence'_, ok? The you have to step in the flames and they'll transport you to, well, the Weasley residence," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Ok," said Elis as he approched the fireplace. Hermione remembered what had happenned to Harry the first time he used floo powder and hoped it wouldn't happen with Elis. "_Weasley residence_," he yelled into the fire, through some powder and hopped in it.  
  
The flames danced around him for 5 seconds and he disappeared, hopefully to re appear at the Weasley's house.  
  
Hermione then yelled _Weasley residence_ into the fire, threw some powder in it and turned around quickly. "Thanks for everything Victor, I'll come visit in a while."  
  
She heard a doorbell ring. She turned around to see Draco enter the Inn.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy," she said as she stepped in the flames. In 5 seconds she had disappeared.  
  
"_ARGH_!" said the young Malfoy, kicking the wall.  
  
"Please!" said Mister Flinch-Fletchley, and he returned to his desk.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
When Elis arrived at the Weasley residence, a loud '_BANG_' was heard throughout the house. Elis got up and looked around the small living room.  
  
"Who's there," said a woman around the corner, showing a broom. Elis raised an eyebrow but didnt say anything. He preferred it if Hermone would explain.  
  
Another _BANG_ was heard througout the house once more as Hermione landed in the living room.  
  
"I said _WHO'S THERE_?!" said the woman again moving her broom.  
  
Hermione looked at Elis and raied an eyebrow herself. She laughed when she found Elis was doing the same.  
  
"Hermione?" asked a man's voice this time.  
  
Hermione freezed. Ron.  
  
"Umm, yes?" she said uncertainly.  
  
Two seconds later she was talked by a big mass of orange hair. She laughed again. She hugged Ron but moved her head to the side to see Elis' reaction. His eyes were as big a saucers. Once more, Hermione laughed.  
  
"Wait, if you're here, then who made the other bang?" asked Ron.  
  
"That would be Elis," replied Hermione calmly.  
  
"Elis?"  
  
"Yes, Elis. Wow you have great memory Ron."  
  
"Someone say my name?" asked Elis shyly.  
  
Ron quickly turned around. By then Mrs. Weasley had put her broom down and had been joined by the owl.  
  
Ron looked at Elis curiously. "YOUR SON!?" he screamed more than asked.  
  
"Ron, not too loud you'll wake up the twins," said Mrs. Weasley. She then made her way over to Hermione and gave her a bear-hug. "Happy to have you back Hermione."  
  
"Yes, I'm Hermione's son, do you have something against that?" asked Elis defensively as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron confusedly. He looked at Hermione than at Elis again.His eyes widenned considerably when he saw the smirk on Elis' face.  
  
"I swear, that smirk is almost the same as Malfoy's," said Ron with a sigh. "You woul've scared me if ht was your father," he said to Elis.  
  
"Actually Ron..." said Hermione. Ron quickly turned to her with wide eyes again. Mrs. Weasley took this cue to leave with the young one. They retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"THIS IS MALFOY'S KID? THE DRACO MALFOY?" he screamed.  
  
"No, one of the thousand other Draco Malfoys we know you dumbass. YES HIM. Ok, now if you let me explain-"  
  
"I will not let you explain anything Hermione. I always thought you had something for the ennemy, but now that you bring his son in this house, I'm sure of it. Wait till Ginny and Harry find out about this." He was outraged.  
  
"Harry and Ginny already know about him. I've been owling Ginny all these years and she once told me she had told Harry."  
  
"SO IM THE ONLY ONE YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO KEEP CONTACT WITH ALL THESE YEARS."  
  
"Ron calm down. Ok. Have you read the arcticle in yesterday's Daily Prophet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No."  
  
"Here, read," she said as she conjued up the paper.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch and read the arcticle quickly.  
  
"SO YOU'RE DATING HIM NOW?"  
  
"NO! Of course not. I found out he was one of my patients. Ron, all these years I've been a muggle psychologist. He was one of my new patient about two weeks ago and he told me all about the years he spent in hell. He told me how his father beat him, how he was badly treated when his father got back from a ravage and it didn't work, he told me why he was our ennemy. DO you know why he was our ennemy? BECAUSE HE WAS JEALOUS RON. I told him who I was cause i had gotten the job under another name.  
  
"I had to go get Elis to get Elis at a practice so he offered to drive me there. He came, then when he saw Elis' hair and eyes, he knew something fishy was going on, it was just a matter of time he found out what I've been doing all these years and that Elis was his son.  
  
"The next day he took me out to the Three Broomsticks and there we saw Lavender and Parvati. Damn them-"  
  
"Hey, dont speak bout my wife like that."  
  
"Sorry. Anywys, they made up rumors that we were gonig out, and why Ive been hiding all these years. And that's why we're here. To clear things up."  
  
During the whole speech, Ron sat on the couch opposite Hermione listening attentively. Whe she was finished, Ron thought for a bit then made a big sigh.  
  
"Alright, I suppose Im sorry. I shouldnt have lashed out at you. Friends still?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Ill take that as a yes," he said as he brought her to the kitchen in his arms.  
  
In the kitchen, he put her down and looked at his mother and Elis. They were laughing endlessly. Hermione and Ron didnt know why because their backs were to them, but when they approached some more, Hermione started laughing too.  
  
Ron was still confused. He pushed his mother aside and saw why everyone was laughing. His baby album!  
  
He blushed and quickly put it away. The three other were still laughing. When they calmed down, the three all looked at Ron, and STARTED LAUGHING AGAIN!  
  
Finally, ten minutes later, Hermione Elis and his mother had finished for good. They were all red in the face still.  
  
"Well now, Hermione, Elis," said Mrs.Weasley. "Since you're here already, why dont you spend a few days?" she proposed.  
  
Hermione looked at Elis. "If you dont want to we dont have to stay, but it's your decision baby," said Hermione. Ron smiled at how good a mother Hermione was.  
  
"YES!" Elis said with a big smile and ran to hug Hermione.  
  
"Good, the I'll make some breakfast," said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Alright, BREAKFAST!" sai Ron with a grin.  
  
"I guess somethings never change do they," said Hermione as she elbowed Ron in the stomach.  
  
Ron grined once more and started to put the table on.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
AN: Well, now that this chapter is done, you can finally review for me. YAY! Thanks yall.  
  



End file.
